


Dominion

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lotor didn't understand why Shiro was so utterly obedient to him, in mind and in body.But with a body like that, who was he to question what his soon-to-be Empire offered him?





	Dominion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for "something smutty with Lotor and Kuron". It's up to you how much this "Shiro" is really in control of these actions, and how much of a role Lotor's dear mother is playing...
> 
> You can consider this a prelude to "Possession", my other story with Kuron and Lotor (and Lance).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Writing from Lotor's perspective is a lot of fun, especially because I get to make him more of a dick than he is in canon.

Lotor, for all his royal heritage, wasn’t used to things falling into his hands as soon as he wished. Yes, he was guaranteed the respect of the plebes and low-ranking soldiers, but garnering any from members of the court or the upper echelons of the military was near-impossible. Though the empire ultimately had become his as he had long hoped, he knew that securing the genuine loyalty of those previous guard-dogs of his father would be difficult.

 

On the other hand, this small group of Humans and smaller-yet pair of Alteans were proving remarkably easy to win over. It almost made him nervous to see how quickly they allowed him to join their ranks, to bear witness to their weaknesses and manipulate their mission for his own means. In particular, their leader was very, very pliable. His support and conveyance of trust had certainly been crucial in winning over the others, and although he had only stayed with the Voltron team for a short time, it was clear that this “Shiro” was a man who garnered great respect and influence.

 

He was somewhat familiar to Lotor- a passing memory of news broadcasts overheard while navigating through common society on an act of espionage about a decaphoebe ago, the name “Champion” having resounded cheers from the onlookers of the gladiator match broadcast. Lotor didn’t pay much attention to the entertainment of the masses, but it was impossible to escape notice that this one relatively puny creature had won the hearts of his people through his displays of carnage and bloodthirst.

 

Looking at the man now lying beneath him, entirely vulnerable and subservient, Lotor wondered what remained of the Champion within him, if anything at all. Still, he didn’t mind. This was much better for his needs, both in the longer run of securing control of Voltron’s resources… and more personal needs.

 

“Look at me,” he murmured, protracting his claws and tracing the Human’s jawline. Shiro’s eyes shifted to match Lotor’s almost instantly, like a trained animal responding to a command. While in the setting of the group he remained a force to be reckoned with and held the image of a tempered leader, he had a tendency to give in to whatever Lotor desired in private. His body was heavily scarred, Human tissue apparently lacking much regenerative ability as even what Lotor would have considered minor damage had left pale carvings in his flesh. Somehow, it perversely made him seem even more tempting to Lotor. So hard, and yet so fragile.

 

Lotor traced the patterned skin, watching Shiro’s lip twitch as he moved downwards slowly. As usual, he offered no resistance, seemingly waiting for another command and restraining himself until ordered to move.

 

“You may touch me.”

 

Shiro’s arms grasped Lotor’s sides, pulling him in closer. “Use me, Lotor.” he groaned. “Please.” His desperation was clear, and yet he didn’t allow himself to take more than what Lotor offered to him. 

 

What strange things these Humans became when in a frenzy of lust. Lotor couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Please, what?” This was just beginning to get fun, and this unfamiliar form of control that Lotor could take over Shiro felt unbelievably satisfying.

 

“Please… Master.”

 

Pressing himself down lower, Lotor gave a bite to the Human’s neck as a form of reward for his obedience, revelling in the small cry that he made in response. “Very good.”

Shiro was large and quite strong for a Human, but still felt small and weak beneath Lotor. Every breath he took echoed an unspoken need to be controlled, to be used. Perhaps this was simply what war did to the Human mind. In any case, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Lotor to keep up disinterested appearances and tease his pet, as he could feel himself becoming frustratingly aroused.

 

He had already instructed the Paladin to bathe and lubricate himself in preparation for the night, and he had showed up as requested. It wasn’t the first time he had made this arrangement, and Shiro had proven himself to be excellent at discretely arriving in Lotor’s quarters.

 

Now Lotor felt that there was no sense in waiting any longer.

 

“Relax yourself. I’m going to begin now.” Lotor smirked as he saw the shine in Shiro’s widening eyes, obviously excited to be used. Where all humans this… whore-like? No Galra would so willingly degrade themselves even to a blatant superior, and no other race’s leader he’d encountered was so eager to show their loyalty with their body.

 

As the prince positioned himself to penetrate his Human, he once again examined the disparities in their anatomy; both had a penetrative sexual appendage, but Shiro’s seemed charmingly small from his perspective. He’d had a taste of many worlds in the bedroom, some willing and some not… but Humans seemed to be amongst the least impressive of the bunch, at least in size. 

 

The organ was the same colour as his skin, perhaps slightly redder towards the tip, and grew only slightly in size when erect. In comparison, Lotor’s own was significantly darker than his skin tone and patterned with bumps and ridges rather than being a smooth shaft. He knew far too well from previous humiliating encounters that he was small for a Galra, even for a half-breed, but compared to Shiro he certainly enjoyed a size advantage at least two-fold over him.

 

The tip slid in easily, as Shiro eagerly spread his legs and relaxed his muscles to give Lotor easy entry. His body was relatively small, but large enough to handle Lotor. 

 

Lotor slowly pushed the rest of his shaft in, enjoying the tantalizing tightness of Shiro’s fragile human body, perfectly warm and soft yet entirely elastic, his body creating the perfect sleeve. As well as being a valuable asset in gaining the trust and control of Voltron, Shiro was the ideal fucktoy, and would certainly be preserved in a harem of some sort once Lotor’s plans could get so far…

 

Biting his lip, Lotor gripped Shiro’s sides and began to thrust, enjoying every minute of the warm, tight, small and pathetic body beneath him, the Human unable to keep from moaning. Shiro’s face was reddened, his eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly agape as if completely stunned by the overtaking pleasure. He attempted to choke out some coherent words every now and then.

 

“Hnghh- Lotor-“

 

Lotor pressed a hand to Shiro’s throat just firmly enough to make his breathing shallow, teasingly pausing his movement inside the man. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

Shiro stared at him with desperation, utter weakness. 

 

“ _Master-_ please, don’t stop-“

 

“If you insist, my Pet.” Satisfied with the rapidly increasing degradation of Shiro’s autonomy and authority, Lotor began to move harder and faster, rewarding his obedient Human with his full girth at a pace that caused him to arch his back, panting and breathless, crying out for more, more, _more-_ what a lovely specimen, so eager, so perfect for him.

 

Lotor felt himself approaching climax, barely able to hold back noises of lust himself as he felt Shiro tighten around him as he came, clutching onto bedsheets and teary-eyed from the sheer pleasure of experiencing total domination. Lotor could feel the intensity of Shiro’s orgasm pulsating throughout his body, pushing him over the edge as he finished inside of the Human, barely able to suppress an undignified moan and more breathless from the experience than he’d like to admit to himself. Shiro may be all but his property now; but his body was dangerously addictive.

 

After taking a moment to recuperate, Lotor pulled out and stood up, leaving an exhausted and cum-drenched Shiro laying on his bed, still in a trance. He couldn’t help but smile; nothing had worked out so smoothly for him in a long time. He got to control the leader of Voltron both as a puppet dictator and as a loyal, eager-to-please concubine. How could his luck have changed so drastically? He may be a mere human, but Lotor recognized that he was lucky to have found Shiro.

 

He quickly redressed himself and ensured that there was no evidence of the encounter on his clothes, combing through his hair with his fingers to smoothen it out from its disorderly state. He turned back to Shiro, who looked exhausted yet somehow beautiful lying on the bed.

 

Lotor smiled. “You were excellent, Shiro. You may rest in my quarters for now, but make sure you leave to bathe discretely and rejoin us for a meeting later tonight. I have a few propositions I’m certain I will require your backing on in front of the team.”

 

Shiro looked up, beaming from Lotor’s praise. “Yes, Sir.”

 

“Very well.” As Lotor exited, he couldn’t help but feel an unwelcome intrusive thought- he had plenty of other humans on this ship with him, and none were so pliable or… sexually prostrating… as Shiro. Either the man was a whore from the beginning, or Lotor had somehow managed to truly win him over. He wasn’t sure quite how- perhaps Shiro had fallen in love with him?

 

In any case, the arrangement was perfect. Lotor strode down the hallway of the ship that would soon be his feeling utterly confident. With Shiro on his side, it wouldn’t be long until his goals were realized- and he got a lovely pet in the process.


End file.
